El encanto de los Booth
by TrixBB
Summary: Soy de las que creen que estos dos se conocieron mucho antes de lo que recuerdan... Confieso que me he creado el reto de escribir por lo menos una historia en cada uno de estos últimos 13 días de cuenta regresiva... Ya solo faltan NUEVE!


El zoológico acababa de abrir sus puertas, el día estaba soleado pero no caluroso, corría una brisa fresca que lo hacía muy agradable, decenas de niños caminaban a paso presuroso hacía las distintas zonas del parque ansiosos por ver a los animales, disfrutar de los juegos y comer golosinas; grupos de adultos responsables procuraban mantener el orden y evitar que los niños a su cargo se dispersaran demasiado.

Entre todo el gentío, se podía observar a un hombre mayor, canoso, bastante alto y de muy buen ver, llevando de la mano a dos niños que debían ser sus nietos y podrían pasar por gemelos de no ser porque el mayor parecía tener unos ocho años y el pequeño no más de tres. Se trataba de un par de niños muy guapos, risueños y en apariencia muy traviesos pues el pequeño llevaba el brazo izquierdo sostenido en un cabestrillo y el mayor tenía una herida fea en el labio.

"¡Yo también quiero ver a los monos, espérame Seeley!" gritó el niño pequeño mientras trataba de soltarse de la mano de su abuelo para alcanzar a su hermano que se encontraba varios metros delante de ellos. El hombre mayor lo sujetó con firmeza pero apresuró el paso para tranquilizarlo, "vamos Jared, alcancemos a tu hermano" le dijo con voz juguetona, entonces el crío empezó a dar saltos de felicidad apurando el paso.

Los monos eran maravillosos, Seeley podía quedarse mirándolos por horas le encantaba imitar sus movimientos y las caras que ponían, pero Jared se aburrió pronto de ellos y ya quería ir a jugar a los columpios, pasamanos y resbaladeras colocados en una zona cercana al hábitat de los primates. "Gamba, mírame" dijo el hombre mayor mientras sujetaba el rostro del niño y lo obligaba a fijar la mirada en sus ojos, "si te aburres, nos buscas allá en los columpios", agregó apuntando con la mano hacia la zona de juegos. "De acuerdo Pops… no te preocupes, ya soy grande y me se cuidar", explicó el niño con un toque de autosuficiencia que hizo reír a su abuelo, el hombre le acarició la cabeza y entonces pensó en lo tristemente ciertas que eran las palabras de su nieto.

Algunos minutos después el pequeño Seeley todavía seguía apoyado en el cerco observando a los animales e imitando sus movimientos, entonces sintió que lo observaban y se giró pensando que se trataba de su hermano o su abuelo, pero al voltear descubrió a una niña quizás algo mayor que Jared, que lo miraba fijamente con expresión curiosa, era muy linda, tenía el pelo sujeto en un par de trenzas y llevaba un vestido azul que hacía que sus enormes ojos se vieran aún más azules.

"Hola" le dijo el niño amigablemente y agregó "¿a ti también te gustan los monos?". La niña respondió al saludo con una sonrisa tímida y señalando a los animales aclaró "son chimpancés". El pequeño miró alrededor tratando de descubrir con quien estaba esa niña, pero en ese momento estaban rodeados por un grupo de escolares un poco menores que él y era evidente que ella no formaba parte del grupo.

Seeley se dio cuenta que la pequeña tenía intensiones de alejarse, y le preocupó verla sola así es que se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la mano "espérate", le dijo, "¿a dónde vas, y tus papás?" le preguntó mirándola a los ojos, "nunca había visto ojos tan lindos" pensó el niño. La pequeña respondió "no los veo, no se donde están", y en cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. La pequeña no sabía que sus padres y hermano la estaban mirando de lejos, intentando darle una lección para que dejara de alejarse de ellos, estaba bien ser independiente pero tenía que aprender a obedecer.

El pequeño muchacho levantó una mano, la acercó al rostro de la niña para secarle las lágrimas, y le dijo "me llamo Seeley, no llores, seremos compañeros hasta que regresen tus papás", aprovechó de mostrarle la mejor de sus sonrisas, esa con la que conseguía que todas las niñas de su clase le prestaran sus juguetes, y agregó "¿tú cómo te llamas?". "Joy" dijo la pequeña con voz entrecortada.

"Ven vamos a sentarnos aquí y esperaremos a que tus papás te encuentren", Seeley recordó que Pops siempre les decía que si en algún momento se sentían perdidos dejaran de caminar y se sentaran a esperar tranquilos a que él los encontrara, y supuso que lo mismo podía hacer en esta situación.

"¿Qué te pasó en la boca?" le preguntó Joy apuntándolo con el dedo, "¿duele?" agregó. Seeley se llevó la mano al labio y sintió vergüenza cuando recordó que esa herida se la había hecho su padre de una bofetada, la misma noche en que lo había golpeado con el cinturón hasta dejarle la espalda cubierta de moretones. Todo había empezado cuando Jared había hecho enojar a su padre al dejar caer un vaso con leche al suelo, el hombre se había levantado y de un empujón hizo caer de la silla de comer al pequeño niño. Todavía recordaba que se interpuso entre su padre y su hermano, cubriendo con su cuerpo el de su hermanito que lloraba de dolor porque se había golpeado el brazo, y entonces empezó a sentir los golpes en la espalda, felizmente llegó su madre y logró calmar al hombre. Más tarde, por la noche, al acercarse a su padre para despedirse antes de dormir, le había dado un manotazo en el rostro diciéndole que aprendiera a no meterse en los problemas de los demás.

La pequeña niña observó que de pronto, su compañero perdió su enorme sonrisa y su mirada se hizo triste. Lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó "¿quieres que te cure cómo hace mi mamá?", el niño no respondió estaba sumido en sus recuerdos y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra. Entonces la pequeña se incorporó acercándose al muchachito, le levantó la barbilla sujetándola con ambas manos y le dio un besó sobre el labio herido, "¡ya está! Ahora te sentirás mejor" le dijo con una sonrisa.

El niño se ruborizó al instante y todos los terribles recuerdos se borraron de su mente, esa niña lo acababa de besar y ya no podía pensar en nada más que en el sabor a algodón de azúcar que le había dejado.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de un hombre casi de la edad de su propio padre que le decía "que feo golpe tienes allí jovencito", mientras una mujer que se parecía a la niña le acariciaba la cabeza y le decía "gracias por cuidar a esta traviesa, eres un verdadero caballero". La niña se levantó de un salto y en menos de un segundo ya estaba trepada en los brazos de aquel hombre que debía ser su papá.

"Gamba, vamos al serpentario" escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Pops que se acercaba llevando a su hermano de la mano. Al parecer Jared se había aburrido de los juegos y ya estaba de humor para seguir visitando a los animales del zoológico.

"Joy, despídete de tu nuevo amigo" indicó la mujer, y Seeley pudo ver que la niña le hacía adiós con la mano mientras se alejaba en los brazos de su padre, rodeada por su madre y un niño casi tan grande como él que supuso era su hermano.

"¿Qué pasó Gamba?" preguntó el abuelo que no había perdido detalle de todo lo que había estado haciendo su nieto, "nada abuelo" respondió el niño y añadió "esa pequeñita me besó"… el hombre no pudo dejar escapar una carcajada y removiendo el cabello de su nieto acotó, guiñándole un ojo, "acostúmbrate muchacho… es el encanto de los Booth".


End file.
